


Light

by chrisonfire



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, sin - Freeform, the lightstick vibrates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9308663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisonfire/pseuds/chrisonfire
Summary: Wonshik has a new idea for him and Jaehwan to try





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this on mobile so I'm sorry if the formatting is weird.

“I want to try something new this time,” Wonshik started, facing Jaehwan. They were sitting on Wonshik’s bed, alone in the dorms, the rest of VIXX shopping for clothes and food. Knowing them, they’d be a while, leaving Wonshik and Jaehwan time to themselves.  
“I’m open to anything,” Jaehwan told the other. Wonshik gave him a little smile before quickly walking out of the room. Jaehwan heard him go into the living room and then he was back, holding their official lightstick.  
“What are you doing with the lightstick-” Jaehwan asked, confused.  
“There's a reason it has a vibrate function. Want me to show you?” Wonshik smiled at Jaehwan. Jaehwan hadn't even thought of using the lightstick like that.  
Wonshik pushed Jaehwan back onto the bed, distracting him, pinning him down and kissing him until Jaehwan was breathless. Jaehwan’s clothes were off quickly and he groaned as Wonshik lowered his mouth to where Jaehwan was aching for him.  
Wonshik's lips wrapped around Jaehwan. The other boy's hips automatically pushed into Wonshik's mouth as he moaned. Wonshik expertly moved his mouth, licking and sucking on the panting Jaehwan. Wonshik took delight in all the noises he was able to cause Jaehwan to make.  
The other boy whined and gently wrapped his hands in Wonshik's hair, tugging on it and holding Wonshik down. Wonshik became still and when Jaehwan asked if he could, Wonshik nodded slightly.  
Jaehwan panted as he pushed his hips forcefully up into Wonshik's mouth. He moaned at the increased friction and the feeling of Wonshik around all of him. He pushed in again and gasped as his tip hit the back of Wonshik's throat. There was the small noise of Wonshik gagging and he felt pleasure flash through him at the sound.  
He kept thrusting in, gasping and whining, until he was close and then he let go of Wonshik. “Wonshik I'm about to-” he choked, feeling tightness curled inside him. Wonshik put Jaehwan in his mouth again, sucking on Jaehwan, until he released in Wonshik's mouth with a cry.  
Jaehwan lay back, panting, but he was quickly distracted when he felt something. Wonshik's fingers pressed a different area, making Jaehwan shudder with sensitivity. His back arched on its own when Wonshik's finger pushed inside him.  
He tried to hold back his noises as Wonshik's finger entered him, sweating and letting out little whimpers. Wonshik's single finger felt so full inside him, as he patiently stretched him, thrusting his finger in and out, pushing against Jaehwan. Jaehwan couldn't hold back his moan when two fingers were inside him, scissoring him open and stretching him. He pushed back on Wonshik's hand, silently begging for more.  
Wonshik hummed lightly as he kept stretching Jaehwan. He was worried, because he'd never tried to fit anything like a lightstick inside the other boy and he didn't want it to hurt.  
When Wonshik had four fingers inside Jaehwan and the other boy was begging for Wonshik, he finally stopped. He took his fingers out and prepared the lightstick carefully, then turning it on and off a few times until it got stuck. He wasn't sure if all of them did that where they occasionally got stuck vibrating when he turned it on, but his certainly did.  
He gently rubbed Jaehwan's thigh, soothing him as he pushed the now vibrating lightstick inside him. Jaehwan let out a loud yell as he felt it enter him, clenching around it, feeling the texture of the lightstick and the button. He'd never felt so full.  
Wonshik waited until Jaehwan was pushing back against the lightstick and whining softly. Then he started moving it inside him, gently pulling it out until Jaehwan was gasping and begging, then pushing it back in. The vibrations were what really set Jaehwan off, pushing against him and giving him that sweet friction he craved. Before he knew it he was close, his dick leaking precum on his stomach, begging Wonshik to let him come.  
Wonshik made a soothing noise. “Baby, of course you can.” He wrapped his hand around Jaehwan and stroked him until he released with a moan all over himself.  
Wonshik quickly took out the still vibrating lightstick and wrapped his arms around Jaehwan. He buried his face in Jaehwan's warmth. “You did good.”

**Author's Note:**

> yes mine vibrates like this no I don't know if they all do


End file.
